This invention relates to devices for protecting locks of various kinds, such as padlocks, cylinder locks and flush-mounted locks. In particular, the invention relates to a lock protector that completely covers and seals the lock to protect the lock and keyhole against invasion by the elements.
Locks are used in a wide variety of applications. For instance, padlocks can be used to lock a mailbox. In another example, each mailbox in an array of mailboxes may have its own flush-mounted lock with an exposed keyhole. Locks are also found on automobiles, such as the trunk lock which is also a flush mounted cylinder-type lock. In each of these applications, the lock and more particularly the keyhole, are often exposed to the elements. Water that invades the lock through the keyhole or through the shackle interface with a padlock body, can freeze within the lock, rendering it virtually useless until the water has thawed.
Thus, there is a need for a device to protect the lock against the elements and particularly against invasion by water. Certain devices have been proposed in the past for shielding various types of locks. These devices are illustrated in the following Patents; Jarvis, U.S. Pat. No. 676,001; Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,953; Thiry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,318; Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,149; Lehner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,379; Sills, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,445; and Barnard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,344. The devices shown in each of these patents are generally restricted to use with a single type of lock and are not readily modified for use with a variety of types of lock. In some of the patents, the lock shield is composed of a generally rigid material that may be difficult or expensive to manufacture. In other instances, some of the prior art devices do not provide complete enclosure for all of the elements of the lock.